


On The Road Kalos from Alola

by LavendurMochi (GoldenHero)



Category: She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alolan Pokemon, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Awkward Kissing, Bad Flirting, Bedside Hand-Holding, Both Scorpia and Entrapta are 17 in this fic, Entrapta is oblivious, F/F, First Kiss, Machines, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), Robots, Scorpia is in love, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, WLW BITCHES, at least I'll try to make it slow burn, hand holding, maybe?? i don't know any of their ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/LavendurMochi
Summary: Entrapta is clueless, and so is Scorpia. It's painful to watch them, but at least they have their pokemon and their friends to watch them and grimace at every turn as Scorpia goes to defeat the Elite Four and Entrapta goes to work in Lumoise City.





	On The Road Kalos from Alola

“Entrapta?” Scorpia’s voice called from Entrapta’s living room, “are you ready to go yet? Aodra called and said that she wasn’t going to wait for us for much longer!”

 

Entrapta popped her head out of the hole in the ceiling, one that had happened from a failed experiment years prior, and grinned at Scorpia who had her arms folded over her chest. 

 

“Almost!” She said, grinning down at her friend, “Muk is being a bit of a menace, but I’m sure he’ll get into his Pokeball soon!”

 

Scorpia smiled, watching as Entrapta’s head pulled back through the hole, her long purple hair grabbing onto the side of the hole and pushing her up. 

 

“Roserade?” Scorpia looked down as her Roserade tugged on her khaki shorts. 

 

“You need something?” She asked, squatting down before the Pokemon who held up a picture. It was messily drawn, of Entrapta in bright purple, Scorpia in red, and Roserade between them holding their hands and smiling. 

 

“Aww, thanks, sweetie!” Scorpia cooed, taking the paper, “do you wanna put it on the fridge?” 

 

“Roserade!” Roserade answered, nodding and patting Scorpia’s knees enthusiastically. Scorpia grinned, patting Casandra’s head gently, careful not to jostle the rose on her head. 

 

“Alright, how about we get you into your Pokeball? We have to go soon. Or do you wanna ride with me?” Scorpia asked, standing up and walking to the fridge, sticking the crayon drawing on the metal fridge next to many of Entrapta’s plans and experiments as well as drawings that both of their pokemon had drawn over the years. 

 

Roserade shook her head, holding her arms up for Scorpia to pick her up. Scorpia did as her Pokemon wanted, letting the pokemon rest on her broad shoulders before she moved back to the living room. 

 

Entrapta was hanging from the hole in the ceiling, mumbling into her recorder softly as her Magneton floated around her head, buzzing softly. 

 

“There you are,” Scorpia said, smiling when Entrapta looked at her, a grin spreading on her face. “Are you all ready to go?”

 

“Yep!” Entrapta said, “do you think Catra will let me tinker with her car again?” She asked, dropping down the few inches from the ceiling, bouncing after Scorpia as she grabbed her bag and hoisted it on the shoulder that her Roserade wasn’t on. 

 

“I dunno,” Scorpia replied, “last time she seemed pretty reluctant to even letting you near the radio after what you did.”

 

Entrapta snorted, opening the door with her hair and stepping out into the midday light. Scorpia closed the door behind them, patting the Magneton on the main head of its body. Magneton buzzed again, giving Scorpia’s finger an affectionate tingle. 

 

Adora and Catra’s car sat in the street before their shared house. Catra was hanging out of the door, audibly groaning to Adora who was sitting back, looking very patient. Catra’s Mienshao was hanging out the window with Catra, nudging her trainer for treats. 

 

Adora perked up when she saw them, waving and shaking Catra a little who grunted, glaring at them sharply. Entrapta waved, patting Mienshao gently before getting into the car. 

 

Scorpia slid in next to her, her cheeks going warm when Entrapta reached over her to lower the window to let Magneton in who was bumping into the window. 

 

“Sorry that we’re late,” Scorpia said, clearing her throat when Entrapta pulled back, cooing at her pokemon softly. Roserade leaned down, cooing at Magneton who buzzed at her, twisting around and buzzing. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Adora said, staring the car, “Catra was being whiny, but I’m sure she doesn’t mind you guys being a little late.”

 

Catra grunted, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms behind her head. “Whatever, just don’t mess with my stuff again. The car dealership didn’t believe me when I told her that my friend messed with it!”

 

Entrapta leaned forward, “aww, di you think of me as your friend?” She cooed, snickering when Catra shoved her back by her face, laughing quietly. 

 

Scorpia watched them, feeling a weird feeling roll around in her chest. She frowned, maybe she had indigestion? Huh, she hadn’t ever felt like this before...

 

“...right, Scorpia?” 

 

“Huh?” She jolted out of thought, blinking at Adora who was peeking at her through the rear-view mirror. 

 

Catra snorted, “Entrapta asked you if you would be meeting up with Glimmer and Frosta for the dinner event.”

 

Scorpia shrugged, “I was planning on joining Entrapta on going through Kalos, I thought I texted them about it?” 

 

Adora shrugged, “maybe? Glimmer’s been busy with her mom and running the shop with Bow. If you guys are passing through Laverre City, do you mind getting Perfuma? She wanted to go see the Roselia parade next week.”

 

“Sure!” Entrapta replied, shifting in her seat a little, “it’ll be great to see her after so long!” 

 

Scorpia looked at her, smiling softly. Entrapta was so pretty. She was always dressed in her work clothes, stained with oil, baggy and messy. She was perfect. 

 

A little silly sometimes, and maybe too trusting with the wrong people, but she was all that Scorpia was looking for in a relationship-

 

What?

 

What was she saying?!

 

Entrapta was her friend! Not her girlfriend! She couldn’t look at her best friend of three years like that!

 

She sighed, rubbing her forehead as Adora pulled into the parking lot of the train station. They got out, Catra helping Entrapta pull out some of her suitcases of technology that she would be carting around, as well as empty pokeballs and full ones. 

 

Scorpia got out of the car, hugged Adora tightly and tried to hug Catra, but she got swatted away. Entrapta jumped onto the train platform, rocking back and forth on her heels while she waited. 

 

“When are you gonna tell her?” Catra asked as she handed Scorpia her backpack. 

 

“Tell her what?” Scorpia asked. 

 

Catra gave her a deadpan look, “that you like her. Duh.”

 

Scorpia flushed up to her ears, sputtering, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Catra!” She squeaked, “I gotta get on the train, I’ll see you in a few weeks!” 

 

She rushed to the platform, Catra’s rumbling laugh following her as she shuffled over to Entrapta who was already getting on the train. 

 

“Ah, what’s wrong?” She asked, leaning over to look at Scorpia’s face, “why are you red?” 

 

Scorpia laughed nervously, “it’s just a little h-hot,” she said, waving her hand back and forth, “don't worry about it!”

 

Entrapta looked at her with narrowed eyes before shrugging and smiling, “alright! I’ll go find us a place to sit!”

 

She bounced off, peeking into compartments until she found an empty one, leaving Scorpia on the mostly empty train. 

 

She sighed softly. It was going to be a long three weeks...


End file.
